trossaufandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die Tragödie 1946
Das Schicksalsjahr 1945 / 1946 Ein bitteres Erlebnis Abschied von Hof und Haus in Trossau Nr. 96 am 31.7.1946 Ein Erlebnisbericht verfasst von Erwin Füßl sen. im Advent 1964 Je mehr sich der zweite Weltkrieg seinem bitteren Ende zu neigte, umso mehr klarer wurde jedem dass für uns schwere Zeiten kommen würden. Zum Zeitpunkt der bedingungslosen Kapitulation am 8. 5.1945 gab es bei uns in Trossau noch keine feindlichen Truppen. In Massen dagegen Einheiten der deutschen Wehrmacht, die aus dem Protektorat Böhmen und Mähren zurückfluteten, weil sie alle in amerikanische Gefangenschaft kommen wollten um den Russen zu entkommen und ihnen nicht in die Hände zu fallen. '' ''Besonders auf der Straße von Buchau über Leimgruben nach Petschau rollte Ko-lonne um Kolonne, Tag und Nacht ohne Unterlass. Zuletzt ließen die Soldaten Fahrzeuge, Munition und alles stehen und liegen um nur wenigstens das nackte Leben zu retten. Alles war in Auflösung. '' ''Nach Trossau kamen dann zuerst amerikanische Truppen. Die Einwohner Trossaus wurden veranlasst weißes Fahnen zu hissen und sämtliche Waffen ab-zugeben. Die Amis lagerten unterhalb des Hürilsberges. Einige Tage später zogen sich die Amerikaner bis nach Theusing zurück und russische Truppen besetzten unter anderem auch das Gebiet Trossau bis Petschau und Schöntal. Bei uns in Trossau schlugen sie in der Stirngasse ihr Lager auf. '' ''Nun ging das Plündern los. Am schlechtesten ging es uns jedoch als zu uns die Tschechen kamen. Lauter junge Kerl´s in der Uniform des deutschen Afrikakorps. Es waren tschechische Partisanen. '' ''Für uns Deutsche wurde die Sperrstunde von 8 Uhr abends bis 6 Uhr morgens festgesetzt. Dazu durfte kein Deutscher ohne besonderen Ausweis die Ortschaft verlassen. Jeder von uns musste eine weiße Armbinde tragen mit dem Stempel „Narodni Vybor“ was so nationaler Ausschuss bedeutete. Etwas später kamen ein älterer Tscheche mit dem Namen Vyborny und damals ein 18 jähriger Tsche-che mit Namen Hanke für längere Zeit zu uns nach Trossau. Ersterer spielte den Kommissar der Letztere den Polizisten. Es waren zwei ausgesprochene Plünderer und Gauner, die die Leute terrorisierten und in Schach hielten. Das verstanden sie sehr gut und öfters wurden Ortsbewohner von ihnen wahllos verprügelt. Nicht wenig von uns haben ihr hartes Regime zuspüren bekommen. '' ''Nach der Kapitulation der Wehrmacht am 8. Mai 1945 wurde von den hergelaufenen Tschechen mein Onkel Adolf Strobel als bisheriger Bürgermeister abgesetzt und Franz Spranger fungierte nun als neuer Bürgermeister, doch ohne besondere Rechte. Er war ein alter Sozialdemokrat, hatte bereits früher durch Jahre dieses Amt begleitet. Er war ein neutraler, tüchtiger, gesetzter und aufrichtiger Mann. Zum Unterschied von anderen Nachbarorten blieb uns durch sein Einwirken, die erste Zeit so Manches erspart. In Trossau hatte zu dem der Parteihader früher nie so harte Formen angenommen wie anderswo. Auf allen Fronten in politischer Hinsicht herrschte bei uns die Vernunft vor. Spranger verhinderte und verzögerte zum Beispiel die Inhaftierung und Einlieferung von Trossauer Bürgern in die tschechischen Konzentrationslagern KZ´s, so lange es nur möglich war, bis er schließlich mit seinem Sohn Julius, selbst ein Opfer der tschechischen Tyrannei wurde. Beide hatten dann in Petschau und in Eger Schweres mitmachen müssen. '' ''Anfang Juli 1945 wurden zehn ehemalige Amtswalter der Partei NSDAP um Mit-ternacht von Spranger mit den Worten geweckt. „Wir sollten sofort zum Denk Rudolf – Kaufmann neben der Schule – kommen. Es wäre sehr wichtig.“ Uns wurde dort mitgeteilt, dass wir bei der einer Beerdigung von 14 Juden, die in den letzten Kriegswochen im Fabrikshof in Töppeles gestorben und dort begraben wurden teilnehmen sollten. Ein Deutscher aus Töppeles war bei der Überbringung diese Nachricht anwesend, der mir jedoch nicht bekannt war. '' ''Er sagte uns, dass wir um 4 Uhr früh mit dem schönsten, schwarzen Anzug zur Beerdigung der Juden in Töppeles sein müssten. Die Auserwählten waren: Ober-lehrer Karl Weber, Lehrer Reinhard Schmidt, Hermann Falb, Franz Wagner, Her-man Hartl sen. Josef Jakob Hausnummer 3; Josef Geyer Hausnummer 90, ich Erwin Füßl, sowie von Untertrossau Richard Hubl und Martin Schlossbauer. Von den zehn Genannten leben heute nur noch drei: Herman Falb, Josef Geyer und ich. '' ''Wir marschierten also um ¼ 4 Uhr früh, jeder mit seinem schwarzen Hochzeitsanzug bekleidet und schon nicht Gutes ahnend ins Ungewisse los. Auch unser Bürgermeister Franz Spranger ging mit uns brauchte aber nicht dabei sein. '' ''Pünktlich waren wir am Dorfplatz in Töppeles zur Stelle. Wir mussten uns sofort in den Tanzsaal des Gasthofes Schuster begeben. Dort waren ungefähr 15 bis 18 leere schwarze Särge aufgestellt, jeweils in weiß mit einer Nummer versehen. Je zwei Mann mussten die Särge vom Gasthaus bis zum Fabrikshof der ehemaligen Porzelanfabrik tragen (ca. – 500 m ). Nachher erhielten wir Schaufeln und muss-ten die Toten ausgraben. Es war aber nicht so wie man uns am Vortage gesagt hatte, dass die Toten schon ausgegraben waren. '' ''Wir 10 Mann waren dazu ausersehen. Einer schaute nun den anderen an und ich höre noch heute unseren verstorbenen Oberlehrer Weber sagen: „Erwin, ich kann nicht so bei den Toten zulangen, hilf mir ein bisschen nach, du bist unser Jüngster und Kräftigster.“ Ich nickte nur und gab mit den Augen zu verstehen, dass ich mein Möglichstes tun werde, ob zwar mit im Inneren genau so wie ihm zu Mute war. Wir durften die Schaufeln aber nur einen einzigen Spatenstich nehmen dann hieß es: „Alle Schaufeln weg!“ Von nun an mussten wir die Erde mit den bloßen Händen heraus butteln. Einig von uns wollten Fingerhandschuhe anziehen, aber das ließen wir schnell bleiben da uns mit Reitpeitschen und Prügeln auf die Finger geschlagen wurde. Es erwies sich als bald, dass die Toten nicht tief lagen. In ungefähr 50 bis 60 cm Tiefe stießen wir auf die ersten Leichen. Das Blut rann uns schon aus den Finger-spitzen. Bald machte sich der Leichgeruch bemerkbar. Es war zum Umfallen. Richhard Hübl, Josef Jakob und ich machten im Massengrab die Leichen frei und reichten sie dann nach oben. Einige von uns mussten sie abwaschen. Tschechi-sche Ärzte mit Masken und weißen Kitteln untersuchten auf einem bereitgestell-ten Tisch jeden einzelnen Toten genauesten, ob er an Erschöpfung oder durch Genickschuss gestorben sei. Letzteres traf glücklicherweise nicht zu. Einige von uns legten die Leichen in die Särge und bestreuten sie mit Staubkalk. Es waren 14 Tote in diesem Massengrab, nicht wie die Tschechen vermuteten viel mehr. Was mögen diese Toten gelitten haben? Es war unserer Meinung nach auch nicht richtig, sie hier zu verscharren. Man hätte sie, trotz allen seiner zeitigen Schwie-rigkeiten nach Schlagenwald auf den Friedhof bringen sollen. Vielleicht hätte es dann unser bitteres Erlebnis nicht gegeben. Nun waren die Toten in den Särgen. Ein neben dem anderen wurde an der Staatsstraße Karlsbad – Marienbad aufgestellt. Das Grab war noch offen und wir zehn Trossauer waren der festen Meinung dass wir nun als Geiseln erschossen und in die offene Grube geworfen würden. Auf einmal kam der Befehl: „Schaufeln nehmen – Grab wieder zufüllen!“ Mittlerweile ging es auf 13 Uhr. Anschließend mussten wir wieder je 2 Mann die Särge mit den Toten zu den freien Platz, wo früher Dittl´s Gasthaus stand ( Fraunz – Seff) tragen. Dort hatte inzwischen die Bevölkerung von Töppeles ein großes Massen-grab ausgehoben. Für 15 Uhr war die feierliche Beerdigung angesetzt. Ganz Töppeles wurde dazu zusammen getrieben. Wir 10 Totengräber mussten gegenüber den Rednern und den beteiligten Tschechen und Deutschen in strammer Haltung Aufstellung neh-men. Es hielten mehrere Personen Reden, wobei immer mit den Fingern auf uns hingewiesen wurde, als ob wir persönlich den Tod der Verstorbenen verschuldet hätten. Da alles tschechisch gesprochen wurden, verstanden wir kaum ein Wort davon. Den Gesten nach deuteten wir es aber so aus, als ob wir die Schuldigen wären. An diesem schwülen, heißen Julitag 1945 bekamen wir weder etwas zu essen noch zu trinken. Bei den Anstrengungen und der Hitze war uns allen der Mund ausgetrocknet. Endlich kam der Befehl auch dieses Grab zu zuschütten und die Menge verlor sich. Von uns sackten aber einige fast schon zusammen. Auf einmal holten sie Lehrer Schmidt von uns weg. Wir ahnten nichts Gutes. Er wurde in den Fabrikshof zurück geschleppt und als er wieder zu uns zurück gebracht wurde sahen wir was man ihn angetan hatte. Er schwankte nur noch und war über und über mit Blutsstriemen bedeckt. Eine Schaufel, die ihn in die Hand gedrückt wur-de, diente ihm aber nur noch als Stütze. Er war kaum fähig sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Franz Spranger langte ihm jetzt und auch uns verstohlenerweise Hof-mannstrofen oder einen Schluck Schnaps zu. Es tat und wohl ihm um uns zu wis-sen und er litt auch mit uns. Ein kleines Gewitter brachte uns endlich eine Abkühlung. Wir streckten unsere Zunge raus nur um einige Tropfen zu erhaschen. Von der Winterleiten herunter floss schon ein kleines Wässerchen und wir legten uns auf den Bauch und schlürften von trüben Regenwasser. Welche Erquickung! Schließlich hatten wir auch das Zuschaufeln des Grabes geschafft. Als Abschluss sollten wir noch in schikanöserweise große Quadersteine auf einem Schubkarren laden und den steilen Hang in Richtung Winterleiten hinaufschieben. Keiner von uns Männer schaffte es. Uns zitterten die Knie, der ganze Körper war schon von den Anstrengungen, sowie von körperlichen und seelischen Strapazen zum Um-fallen müde. Dann hieß es: „Zum Töppeleser Kriegerdenkmal gehen.“ Das war damals schon umgeworfen und ganz zerstört. Wir hatten einen Autobus anzuschieben und wenn wir ihn halbwegs angeschoben hatten, drückte der Fahrer belustigt auf die Bremse. Dieses Spiel wurde lange mit uns getrieben. Ständig drohte man uns dabei mit der Peitsche. Mit diesem Bus wollten sie uns damals nach Neurohlau in Lager abtransportieren. Unser Franz Spranger und Josef Breitfelder von Töppeles hatten sich aber damals derart für uns eingesetzt, dass wir um 21 Uhr doch den Heimweg antreten durften. Lehrer Schmidt brach des Öfteren unterwegs zusam-men. Er bat uns ihn doch liegen zu lassen. ''Wir führten ihn behutsam, die meiste Zeit trugen wir ihn aber abwechselnd wobei er vor Schmerz schrie sobald wir ihn anfassten. Er wollte nur immer Eins: Auf der Stelle liegen bleiben und Sterben. Jeder von uns hatte schon schwer mit sich zu tun um den steilen Töppeleser Berg hinauf zu kommen. Unseren lieben Rainer aber ließen wir nicht in Stich, musste er doch führ und alle leiden. Daheim wurde er von einem russischen Truppenarzt behandelt der ihn nach Wochen so halb-wegs auf die Beine brachte. Am nächsten Tag mussten wir wieder nach Töppeles, aber ohne Lehrer Rainer Schmidt. Für ihn musste Rudolf Falb und Josef Falb mitgehen. Diese beiden woll-ten die Tschechen wollten die Tschechen wieder nach Hause schicken und Bür-germeister Spranger sollte Schmidt holen. Spranger hatte damals die Tschechen so angebrüllt und mit ihnen gestritten, dass wir schon glaubten es würde zu ei-ner Rauferei kommen. Dieser Tag war aber glücklicherweise für uns nicht so auf-reibend und nach der Mittagsstunde konnten wir nach Hause gehen. '' ''Das Ausgraben der Toten war für mich nun das bitterste Erlebnis, aber ähnliche Erlebnisse rissen ja damals nicht ab. Fasst jeder Tag brachte etwas Anderes und neue Schikanen. Die Bevölkerung war voll Unruhe und die Schrecken rissen nicht ab. Im Herbst und Winter 1945 / 46 gingen die Verhaftungen los, auch in Trossau. Die ersten waren Reinhard Schmidt und Franz Wagner. Ihnen folgten später noch viele andere. Des Öfteren ging auch das Gerücht um, dass wir Deutsche alle fort müssten. Dann hieß es wieder, dass das Bäderdreieck Marienbad, Karlsbad und Franzensbad international werden sollte. Eine Parole löste die andere ab und man glaubte immer lieber das Gute als das Schlechte. Was das tschechische Volk wirklich mit uns Sudetendeutschen vorhatte war uns ein Rätsel. '' ''Wir Bauern besprachen oft die Situation und redeten über die Gerüchte. Ich selbst und auch meine Berufsgenossen waren der Meinung, dass die Vertreibung nur als lautes Schreckmittel gebraucht wurde um uns Deutsche gefügig zu machen. Die Getreideernte 1945 mussten wir nach dem Drusch in Säcken in der Volksschule abliefern und die Kartoffeln nach Petschau zu Bahn fahren. Im Winter wurde unser Getreide nach Petschau fortgeschafft und in Waggons verladen. Es wurde zwar alles was wir abgeliefert haben aufgeschrieben, doch erfolgte nie ei-ne Bezahlung. In gleicher Weise erging es uns mit dem Vieh und der Milch. Im Sommer 1945 bekam der eine oder der andere noch etwas fürs Vieh bezahlt. Das wurde aber bald eingestellt. Das Frühjahr 1946 zog ins Land. Noch vor Ostern fing plötzlich auch in Trossau die Vertreibung an. Ich mit meiner Familie war auch dabei. Da aber meine todkranke Schwester Hanni nicht transportfähig war wurden wir jedoch zurück ge-stellt. In unserem Ort gärte es. Überall Unruhe. Nun wurde es ernst mit dem Ab-schied. Einer wie der andere ging hängenden Kopfes umher. Am Vortage des ersten Vertreibungstransportes am 15.4.1946 hielt unser Donauwitzer Pfarrer Hahn eine hl. Messe und spendete vielen die hl. Kommunion vor dem Weg ins Ungewisse. Ich sehe noch wie heut die ersten Aussiedler zum „Reisn Gasthaus“ marschieren und die ganze Ortsbevölkerung hinter drein, wie bei einem Leichenzug. '' ''Es gab ein fortwährendes Händedrücken und in die Arme fallen – und schließlich ein letztes Winken. Da Schicksal griff nun in der Folge ständig zu. Alle unsere Nachbarn, Verwandte und Bekannte mussten wir ins Ungewisse ziehen lassen. Mit ihrer wenigen Habe wurden sie auf einige mit Pferden bespannten Leiterwagen verladen und ins Aussiedlungslager nach Tepl gefahren. '' ''Trotz der Aussichtslosigkeit griffen wir Zurückgebliebenen wieder zum Pflug und säten das Korn in die Muttererde, so wie es schon immer war und immer wieder beim Bauern sein wird. Sähen und Ernten – und auf Gott vertrauen, damit er den Segen dazu gibt. Mit mir sollte eine lange Kette von Bauern ihren Abschluss finden. Für immer?. Es war die letzte Saat in der Heimat meiner Väter. Zur Ernte kam ich schon nicht mehr. Es folgte ein Transport nach dem anderen immer so ungefähr 50 bis 70 Perso-nen. Am 25 Juli 1946 starb meine schon viele Jahre leidende Schwester. Unmittelbar nach der Beerdigung bekam ich sofort den Aussiedlungsbescheid. Nun war ich an der Reihe. Obzwar man ja wusste, dass einen nichts Anderes blühte, hatte man doch immer noch ein Fünkchen Hoffnung, dass man vielleicht doch bleiben könnte. Alles war nun aus. Wie einem damals zu Mute war, das kann man mit Worten nie schildern. Es hieß ja Abschied nehmen, von allem, was einem lieb teuer und vertraut war. Nun mussten wir uns einige Habseligkeiten für den Transport zurechtrichten. '' ''Meine Frau war besonders auf das Federbett bedacht. Die war ja immer der Stolz einer Egerländer Bäuerin. Wir gingen im Haus herum wie im Traum. Kaum hatte je-mand einen Gegenstand in den Sack oder Koffer gesteckt, kam der Andere und zog es wieder heraus, um es seiner Ansicht nach durch Wertvolleres zu ersetzen. Pro Person durften wir nur 50 kg mitnehmen. Von diesem Gewicht wurde bei manchem Transport noch die Hälfte „von Amts wegen“ weggestohlen. Am späten Nachmittag des Tages vor der Vertreibung am 30.7.1946 ging ich noch einmal auf meine Äcker, Wiesen und in den Wald. Mein Weg führte zuerst in die Winterleiten, wo gerade der Roggen reif war und nur noch auf dem Schnitter wartete. Es war ein stummer Abschied. Ich streifte sanft über die Ähren und zog noch einmal den Duft reifen Korns ein. Dann ging ich weiter über die Altfelder, wo auf meinem Acker goldgelb Hafer wogte. Da ich schon längere Zeit nicht auf dieses Feld gekommen war staunte ich, dass der Hafer fasst mannshoch und so rein ohne Unkraut dastand. Ich war stolz darüber, aber ich musste ja weiter, um überall noch hinzukommen. Mit einer handvoll Haferähren wedelte ich gegen mein Gesicht. Es war wie Seide. Nun ging es weiter in die Stirngasse, wo in die-sem Jahr ein besonders saftgrüner Klee stand. Von hier marschierte ich über den Langenacker, Breitenacker, Gaßacker, die Breitwiesen, hielt bei jeden Stück Land einen Augenblick inne und ließ meine Erinnerungen kurz schweifen. Weiter wanderte ich „Auf die Höh“ und Gallawa. Dort hatten wir ein Feld auf dem Kartoffeln angebaut waren. Gleich daneben grenzte unser Wald an. Noch einmal stellte ich mich unter die mächtigen Fichten, auf die mein Vater immer so stolz war, wenn er hinauf blickte. Immer bevor er einen Baum absägt, ging er noch drei bis vier-mal um den Stamm herum. Hier kam erst die Wehmut in mein schwaches Menschenherz. Wie oft hat er mich als kleinen Buben bei der Hand geführt und jeden unserer Grenzsteine gezeigt, dazu auf kranke oder zu dicht aufeinander stehende Bäume aufmerksam gemacht, der heraus gehörte. '' ''Alles das kam mit jetzt in dem Sinn. '' ''Ich schaute an den einzelnen Riesen empor und dachte welcher Ahne ihn wohl gepflanzt haben mag, um später etwas an Kinder und Kindeskinder weiterzugeben. Mit einem Male sollte es mit Hof, Wiesen, Äcker und Wald aus und vorbei sein? Ich war mir immer bewusst, dass ich nur ein kleines Glied in der großen Ahnenkette war und ich war mir auch bewusst, dass ich das Ererbte und Erworbene weiterzugeben hatte, damit die Kette nicht abreiße. Mich überwältigten die Gedanken, umschlang einen Baumriesen und flehte zu unserem Herrgott: „ O, gib es nicht zu, dass ehrlich erworbener und von Generation zu Generation ver-erbter deutscher Boden verloren geht.“ –Die Würfel über unser Schicksal waren aber schon längst gefallen. Mein Flehen wurde nicht erhört. '' ''Langsamen Schrittes ging ich weiter ermüdet wie ein Greis, obzwar ich erst 35 Jahre zählte. Als ich auf unseren Bühl kam, konnte ich ganz Ober- und Untertrossau überblicken. Besonders schön macht sich unser Kirchlein in der Mitte des Dorfes. Im Vordergrund lag unser Hof. Ermüdet musste ich mich auf einen Stein setzen. Dabei ließ ich meine Blicke in die Rundeschweifen und mich völlig von der Erinnerung meiner Kinderzeit gefangen nehmen. Ein treu sorgender Vater und eine herzensgute, liebevolle Mutter hatten mich umgeben. Sobald ich dann die Schule besuchte wollte ich dort niemals fehlen. '' ''Später war ich dann durch 3 Jahre bei jedem Wind und Wetter in fasst 8 km entfernte Bürgerschule nach Petschau marschiert. Dann lenkte mich wieder die äußeren Bilder meiner Umwelt ab. Zu meiner Rechten sah ich die Traubenkoppe im Vordergrund das tiefe Tal von Untertrossau, etwas weiter die Einschichthöfe Ruß – und Poderer Berg und ganz hinten das Duppauer Gebirge, etwas vorne die Burgruine Engelhaus. Den Hutbühl konnte man von hier aus besonders gut sehen. Im Vodergrund lagen die Strua – und Zacka-Wiesen, sowie die Hofäcker, daran schloss sich das obere Dorf von Trossau mit dem Ortsteil „Gas“ an. Zu meiner linken Seite hatte ich den Strunzenberg. Hier zog ich auch die Straße nach Leimgruben entlang. Am westlichen Horizont grüßte noch einmal der Kaiserwald mit den drei Spitzbergen und recht von Gfell der „Tanzboden“, wohin wir als Kinder in die Preiselbeeren gin-gen. Ganz am nördlichen Horizont konnte ich im Dunst die Erzgebirgskette mit dem über 1200 m hohen Keilberg sehen. Von meinem Standort aus hatte ich ei-nen sehr großen Fernblick. Auch die meisten eigenen Grundstücke konnte ich von hier aus übersehen. '' ''Ich weiß nicht, war es nur unter dem Eindruck des Abschieds oder hab ich dieses Bild der Heimat nie so richtig und andächtig betrachtet? Aber so schön wie an diesem Juli Abend war es beim Untergang der Sonne noch nie. Immer, wenn ich an meine Heimat heute denke, kommt mir jenes Verweilen und jenes Bild in den Sinn. An jenem Fleckchen und zu jener Stunde wurde mir erst recht bewusst, was für ein schönes, herrliches Fleckchen Erde ich als unsere Heimat bezeichnen durfte. Wie schon war es doch, als freier deutscher Bauer auf eigener Scholle zu wirken und zu schaffen, zu säen und zu ernten und das Ererbte wieder weiter zu geben an Kinder und Kindeskinder. '' ''Ich kniete nieder, küsste den Boden und betete zu unserem Herrgott im Himmel, damit er uns nach einer gewissen Prüfung – wenn es schon nicht anders sein kann recht bald unsere liebe Heimat wiedergeben möge. Nun ging ich so rasch ich konnte den Berg hinab, durch unsere Strua-Wiese an unseren Hofacker vorbei in den Hof. Man wartete schon voll Unruhe und Angst auf mich, sie glaubten schon, dass mir was zugestoßen sei. '' ''Von Stunde zu Stunde wurde einem schwerer ums Herz. Schlafe konnten wir in dieser Nacht nicht finden. Meine Frau und ich betrachteten nach immer wieder unsere beiden Kinder, die ruhig und sorglos in ihren Bettchen schliefen. Das Kleinste lag noch in der Wiege. Meine Frau weinte die ganze Nacht vor sich hin. Ich machte mir wiederum Gedanken wie ich wohl nach der Vertreibung meine Familie ernähren könnte. Ich hatte ja keinen Beruf mehr, kam zu keinem Resultat. Endlich graute der Morgen. Da ging ich noch mal mit meiner Frau auf den Dachboden schaute vom Dachfenster in der Hof, der ruhig und still da lag. Nachher ging ich noch einmal mit meiner Frau durch den Stall um Abschied zu nehmen von unseren Haustieren. '' ''Eine Kuh war dabei, die ich von meinem Vater als Kalbin übernommen hatte. Sie hatte schon das neunte Kalb ausgetragen, aber in Milchleistung und Zucht war sie erstklassig. Sie blickte sich um, als ob sie es verstehen würde, dass es nun Abschied nehmen heißt. So kam uns bei jedem Stück Vieh ein gewisser Zeitabschnitt in Erinnerung und immer mehr wurde uns weher ums Herz. Nun wurde es aber Zeit unsere gepackten Bündel und Kisten zu recht zurichten, denn der Uhrzeiger rückte unerbittlich vorwärts. Um 6 Uhr mussten wir bereits im Reis-Gasthaus sein. Es war Mittwoch der 31. Juli 1946. Die Katze bekamen wir in der Frühe nicht mehr zusehen. Nachbarn und Bekannte kamen und gingen ununterbrochen um Abschied von uns zu nehmen. Es gab ein Drücken und letztes Händeschütteln mit den besten Wünschen und oftmals ein herzliches „Vergelt´s Gott“ Vor dem Weggehen besprengten wir uns noch einmal mit Weihwasser und nahmen, bevor ich alles abgeschlossen hatte, mit sehr vielen Tränen Abschied von all dem was uns bisher lieb und teuer war und so viel Geborgenheit bescherte. '' ''Vor der Haustüre saß unser Hund, wir streichelten ihm noch einmal sein weiches Fell. Er blieb brav als Hüter vor dem Hause sitzen, blickte uns groß an und schaute uns traurig nach. Wie mag es ihm wohl später ergangen sein? Oben im Reis-Gasthaus übergab ich den Kommissar laut Anordnung sämtliche Schlüssel. Wir wurden noch einmal persönlich druchsucht und unsere Pakete und Kisten abgewogen. Bei uns ging es diesmal gut ab, denn bei dieser Kontrolle wurde uns nicht weggenommen. Zum ersten Male kamen Lastautos und holten die Trossauer Aussiedler ab. Schnell mussten wir aufladen und sofort aufsteigen. Die Fahrt ins Ungewisse ging los. Noch ein Umblicken und Winken. Dann war uns die traute Heimat unseren Blicken entschwunden. Doch nur aus unseren Blicken entschwand sie, nicht aus den Herzen und Sinn. Mir wollte und will es einfach heute noch nicht aus dem Kopf, dass der von meinen Ahnen ererbte Hof nicht mehr unser sein kann. '' ''Muss auch erwähnen, das in den ersten Donauwitzer Pfarrsprengel – Matrikelbuch beginnend mit dem Jahr 1597 schon der Name Füßl erwähnt war. Und ich sollte der Letzte sein? Nein? Uns vertrieb nur die Gewalt, die Macht der Stärkeren. '' ''Ich vertraue darauf, dass die Zeit alles Unrecht wieder in´s Lot bringen und schließlich auch dem Recht zum Durchbruch verhelfen möge. Ein alte Sprichwort heißt: „Unrecht Gut gedeihet nicht!“ Hoffen wir, dass es sich bewahrheitet. '' ''Erwin Füßl, Gersthofen im Advent 1964 ''